dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Xelor/Agility/2
Introduction An Agility Xelor build. Focuses on tanking the enemy(s), getting around fast, and dealing high Critical damage, as opposed to all out AP theft. Characteristics * Agility: The main stat for this build. Scroll it, as it has low soft caps; if you can't scroll, then raise to 80 with points before working on Vitality. * Vitality: The secondary stat of this build. Lasting longer is always good and although you will take more hits (As you won't take as much AP as Wisdom hybrids) you will last much longer. Scrolling to 101 is a good idea before you invest stat points. * Chance: Whatever the way, raise it to 11 as it is a requirement for the all-important Blessdags you will be using. Better scroll it. * Intelligence: Scroll it to 101 if you can, you don't need to raise it otherwise. * Strength: You should try and scroll it if you can, as Strength is a requirement for using some high-level Daggers. * Wisdom: Always useful for Xelors. Do not raise with stat points, but scrolling is recommended, of course. Spells Save the rest for: *Level 6 Dagger Skill *Level 6 Slow Down *Level 6 Frostbite *Level 6 Shriveling Equipment * Lv. 1-28: Get a Young Adventurer Set (preferably Agility-maged), an Arachnoton and an Agility Bow Meow or Air Bwak. * Lv. 29-35: Get hold of a Ha Hammer or Air maged Bashers. * Lv. 36-52: Find a near-perfect Eachure Hat and a Mad Tofu Cloak with +1MP. Wear a pair of Croboots or Winged Boots. If you can, use some Air maged Elorie Entuwan's Cruel Daggers, or stick with your Ha Hammer. Another option would be to snag a pair of Otof'Mai'We Daggers for 5MP, very useful while fighting Lousy Pigs. * Lv. 57+: Start getting yourself a perfect CH Aerdala Set (except for the hat and cloak). Use a Ring Dikuloos until you can wear an Aerdala wedding ring, or just keep using the Dikuloos for its high Initiative bonuses. Complete your set with a +4 CH White Scararing. Use a Yellow Turtle Belt (or a Chafeerce Belt if you can't get the +4 White Scararing). Wear the pieces as soon as you get the level. * Lv. 60: Air maged Blessdags are a NECESSITY at this point, as they will carry most of your damage. You have broken away from the run-of-the-mill Agility Xelor! Be proud! Use an Ebony Dragoturkey instead of a pet, for the +50 Vitality, and wear some perfect Crit (+10) Rags for 1/2 CH on the Blessys. * Lv. 70: Get an Aerda belt. Right about now would be the best time to PvP. * Lv. 79: King Jellix's Crown. Perfect Crits on the Crown (+6) will allow you to wear the Aerdala wedding ring AND Ring Dikuloos, maintaining 1/2 Crits and massive Initiative/Agility/Vitality. :At this point, you may decide where you will go with your character. For Agility/AP rape, use the Legendary Crackler Set. For tanking and PvP, use the Royal Coco Blop Set. For massive amounts of damage and mobility, stick with your Aerdala Pieces and the Jellix Crown. * Lv. 98-107: Black Rat Set, you must have perfect (+16 with set bonus) Critical hits on it. Use your old Rags instead of the cloak and a perfect Critical hits Dragon Pig Ring. With this powerful equipment combo, you will have 1/2 on the Black Rat Daggers, a ton of Agility, and enough Vitality to tank. A note: Getting the exact amount of + Crit bonuses as has been mentioned is essential to the survival of the build. 1/3 just isn't enough. After this point, you have learned enough about yourself to format your Xelor according to your fighting style and damage preferences. Be creative! Leveling Guide * Lv. 1-16: I trained on Prepubescent Chafers in Incarnam until I got Shriveling. * Lv. 17-36: Go to The Mushds' Corner and train on Mushden. Cast Counter, move in, and Shrivel away! * Lv. 37-59: This will be about the most boring time of your character's life. Get a nice Prespic Set or custom Wisdom/Vitality set and keep fighting Mushden, or pay a visit to the Bonta Rats. Running the Gobball Dungeon with a small group is also a fast level. If you have really nice Vitality on your equips, you could also fight Lousy Pigs (you must have 4 MP, and 8 AP with Devotion. * Lv. 60-107: Your life starts here! Put on the said equips and those gorgeous, perfectly maged Blessdags, and go PvP like crazy! This is the point where I ranked the fastest, and I made decent money off of the Target Quests offered in Bonta's Militia. For those who don't wish to take the risks of PvP, you may farm the Gobball Dungeon solo or run the Blop Dungeon with friends. * Lv. 108+: At this point, you will get most of your experience from solo Gobball Dungeon runs and Fungi. Get creative, organize a hunt, solo Moon mobs in full wis... The choice is up to you! Battle Tactics I'm still working on this, but feel free to add comments in the Talk page!